1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the frequency of resonance of an oscillating micro-electromechanical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of oscillating micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are known, which include a micro-electromechanical structure and a reading and driving circuit associated thereto. The micro-electromechanical structure comprises a fixed body or stator and a movable body constrained to the stator by elastic connection elements, in accordance with a mass-spring-damper model. In particular, the connection elements are configured so as to enable small oscillations of the movable body about a position of equilibrium selectively with respect to pre-determined degrees of freedom. The oscillating motion of the movable body with respect to the stator is characterized by a natural frequency of resonance that depends both upon the elastic constant of the connection elements and upon the mass of the movable body itself.
Furthermore, the movable body and the stator are capacitively coupled by means of a plurality of respective comb-fingered electrodes. The relative position of the movable body with respect to the stator determines the total coupling capacitance between the electrodes. Consequently, the total coupling capacitance between the electrodes can be measured by the reading and driving circuit to arrive at the relative position of the movable body with respect to the stator and hence to the force acting on the movable body itself. Vice versa, the reading and driving circuit can apply a controlled electrostatic force between the stator and the movable body by appropriately biasing the electrodes.
Application of a constant electrostatic force determines a non-zero mean displacement of the movable body with respect to the position of equilibrium and has the same effect of a (fictitious) elastic constant that is added to the elastic constant of the connection elements between the movable body and the stator. In practice, also the natural frequency of resonance of the mass-spring-damper system can be modified.
This possibility is very important in the fabrication of micro-electromechanical devices such as MEMS resonators or gyroscopes, in which the value of the natural frequency of resonance has a decisive role. In fact, since said value can be calibrated on the finished device instead of during its fabrication, the processes of fabrication are extremely less critical and hence simpler.
The reading and driving circuits include, among other things, a differential amplifier, which detects capacitive variations at the electrodes of the stator and supply a feedback quantity, typically a voltage. The feedback voltage generates an electrostatic force between the stator and the movable body.
A limit of the current reading and driving circuits lies in the fact that the dynamics available for calibration of the frequency of resonance is rather limited. In particular, the electrodes of the stator remain permanently coupled to the inputs of the differential amplifier, which must, however, be biased at a value of common-mode voltage (normally, the common-mode voltage is central with respect to the available maximum and minimum supply voltages). The voltages on the inputs of the differential amplifier must not depart significantly from the common-mode voltage in order to prevent saturation of the differential amplifier. Consequently, also the voltages that can be supplied to the electrodes of the stator to modify the elastic constant and the natural frequency of resonance of the MEMS can exploit only a limited part of the maximum available dynamics. In other words, the frequency of resonance of the MEMS can be calibrated only within of a small range of values.